


Fijación oral.

by niikys-lab (Justalittlewriter)



Series: HideKane Smut Week 2015 [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 10:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4702073
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justalittlewriter/pseuds/niikys-lab
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Hide realmente le gustaba darle oral a Kaneki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fijación oral.

**Author's Note:**

> HideKane Smut Week Day 4: Blowjobs.

Kaneki ahogó otro gemido, y sus dedos se enterraron en el cabello del rubio.

La habilidosa boca de Hide, junto a su delicada pero traviesa mano le enviaban oleada tras oleada de placer, y sus dedos cerniéndose sobre su próstata le estaban haciendo perder la cabeza. Sujetaba las sábanas, se mordía los labios, cerraba sus piernas; pero la cabeza de su novio se movía de arriba hacia abajo con tanta familiaridad, y su lengua y dedos lo trabajaban con tanta experiencia que reprimir sus gemidos era cada vez más difícil. Se había obligado a mantener los ojos cerrados, luego de las repetidas miradas lascivas que su novio le lanzaba, estremeciéndolo y llevándolo al borde cada vez, solamente para ser restringido de su orgasmo y frustrándolo una y otra vez.

Hide zumbaba con alegría cada tanto y se sentía tan bien que no podía evitar aferrarse aún más a su cabello y mantenerlo en su lugar, o llevarlo más profundo; él nunca se quejaba, de hecho, parecía disfrutarlo, como si tuviera una especia de fijación para con su miembro, incluso cuando su mano trabajaba en la base, masturbando todo lo que no que no cabía en su boca, Hide sonreía levemente, contento con su labor y los resultados de ella.

Kaneki se aferró a las sábanas hasta que sus nudillos se tornaron blancos; su espalda se arqueó, su cabeza se estiró hacia atrás, y, flexionando los dedos de sus pies y largando un silencioso gemido, se vino en la boca del rubio, que tragó con excelencia. Se quedaron así unos segundos, hasta que el clímax de Kaneki hubiera terminado y el cansancio comenzara a invadirlo. Su mano se posó en los cabellos del rubio, acariciándolos con anhelo; Hide besó su vientre y lo abrazó, antes de que Kaneki se quedara profundamente dormido.

**Author's Note:**

> [También en tumblr](http://niikys-lab.tumblr.com/post/122438949402/fijaci%C3%B3n-oral).


End file.
